Generally, a flat panel display mainly includes a display module, a supporting member engaging with and supporting the display module, and a base for holding the supporting member.
Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional flat panel display 1 includes a display module 11, a support 12, and a base 13. The support 12 is integrally formed with the base 13. In assembly, the display module 11 is pivotably attached to the support 12. Thereby, the display module 11 is tiltably fixed on the base 13 via the support 12.
However, the support 12 cannot be detached from the base 13, and the combined support 12 and base 13 may occupy an unduly large space. Therefore once the combined support 12 and base 13 has been manufactured, wrapping and transportation of the product can be unduly inconvenient and costly.
Accordingly, what is needed is a flat panel display that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.